<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry On My Miracle by potato1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718598">Carry On My Miracle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato1004/pseuds/potato1004'>potato1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Confessions, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Found Family, Fuck Rebar, Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato1004/pseuds/potato1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of Supernatural Season 15 Episode 20. </p><p>This is how it should have ended if I had any say in writing the final episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Having Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is how I think Supernatural's final episode should have played out.<br/>I keep as much of Episode 20 as I can, except for some much-needed improvements. </p><p>This is part 1 of my fantasy ending. So stay tuned for part 2!</p><p>This story picks up at the start of the series finale, so everything up until Season 15 Episode 19 remains true in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were finally free. Team Free Will won.</p><p>For the first time in a long while, Sam and Dean could rest. They weren't rushing towards the next monster of the week, and instead, they were finally able to just be. </p><p>Sam had found Eileen after Jack had brought everyone back. There was a touching reunion, and happy tears shed. Dean was happy for Sam. Truly, but at that moment, Dean had realised that Cas still wasn't back. </p><p>With Jack gone, doing whatever God did, Sam and Dean could finally take a well-deserved break. Dean, of course, prayed every night. Every night, he prayed to Jack, asking him to bring back Cas, the same way he had brought back the rest of the world. Dean was beating himself up about it. He should have stopped Jack before he had left, demand he bring back Cas right then and there. But with the chaos of bringing down Chuck, Jack bringing everyone back, Dean had assumed Cas would be back too until he realised that maybe he wasn't. So instead, he prayed to Jack. </p><p>Then, he would pray to Cas too. At first, Dean hadn't been sure what to say. He wasn’t even sure if Cas was back. But that didn’t stop him trying. So, he would pray. He didn’t really know what he wanted to say to Cas. But Dean knew how he felt. So, he kept it simple. He said the two words that he hadn't had the opportunity to say before the Empty had taken Cas. He prayed a simple, "Me too."</p><p>And every night, while Dean waited, he had faith that Cas would come back, that he would come back to him. Because that's what he always did. So instead, just as Cas had done for him years before, Dean waited. He waited to hear the soft sound of fluttering wings. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>It was a quiet morning. After a warm breakfast of coffee, toast and scrambled eggs, the two brothers were sitting at the table.</p><p>Both in front of their laptops, Dean had one hand scrolling through the webpage, the other on Miracle's head. </p><p>Sam sighed, "Nothing weird coming over the wire. Social media looks clean. You got anything?"</p><p>Dean looked intently at his laptop, silent. </p><p>"Dean?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Dean looked up, giving a subtle nod, "I got something."</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>As Dean parked the Impala, the brothers got out and walked towards the entrance. Pausing just before they entered, Sam asked Dean, "You sure you're ready for this?"</p><p>"Well, I don't have a choice. This is my destiny." Dean replied as he stared at the giant banner that read, <em>Welcome to the 43rd Annual Pie Fest!</em></p><p>Dean chocked up slightly, "It's just so beautiful."</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, but internally he knew, Dean needed this. </p><p>After losing Cas, Dean hadn't said much to him. But Sam had heard Dean pray silently in his room. </p><p>He had had his suspicions about the two. It was obvious to anyone who had eyes that Cas loved Dean, and although Dean may not have realised it until recently, Dean loved Cas too. The only issue was, both Cas and Dean had been too dense to realise it. Only now, it was too late. </p><p>As Dean walked back to the bench, a giant box of a variety of pies in hand, Sam looked grimly at his brother. </p><p>"Why, what's wrong?" Dean asked, instantly aware of the shift in Sam's mood. Even when he was completely absorbed in his pie, Dean knew when something was bothering his little brother. </p><p>"I'm fine." Sam brushed off. His brother didn't need to know that he knew about his nightly prayers. </p><p>"Now come on, I know that face. That's, uh, that's sad Sam face."</p><p>"I'm not sad Sam." </p><p>Dean looked at him, head tilted, raising both his eyebrows. </p><p>Sam sighed; he wasn't getting out of this one. "I'm just thinking about Cas, you know. Jack. If they could be here." </p><p>Dean instantly looked away, "Yeah...yeah, no I think about it too. You know that pains not gonna go away. Right?"</p><p>Dean looked at Sam, and this time, it was Sam's turn to look away. </p><p>"But if we don't keep living, then all the sacrifice will be for nothing. C-cas' sacrifice will be for nothing." Dean paused, voice breaking, as Sam solemnly nodded his head. Trying to lighten the mood, Dean continued, "Now quit being a freaking Eeyore, huh. Come on."</p><p>Dean grabbed a slice of pie, "Get into this." </p><p>As Dean was about to dig into his pie, Sam grabbed the cream pie and smashed it into Dean's face. Dean slowly looked up, not amused. </p><p>"I've wanted to do that for a very long time." Sam chuckled, and Dean slowly scraped the bits of the pie off his face. They were not going to start this pranking war again. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Sam and Dean held up their (fake) FBI badges. It was weird, after defeating Chuck, going back on a hunt made it seem as though nothing had changed. </p><p>"Singer and Kripke. FBI." Sam nodded to the policewoman. </p><p>She looked at them; suspicious "Feds do home invasions now?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, we're full service." Dean nodded his head, with the typical Winchester charm.</p><p>"Something weird over the wire, one of the bodies. Its blood was drained?" Sam asked, getting straight to business.</p><p>"Oh yeah, throat was torn out, the whole nine. Some kind of cannibal crap." </p><p>"And the kids?" Dean inquired.</p><p>"Taken."</p><p>After the woman showed the brothers the drawing of the suspect, Sam and Dean got to work.</p><p> </p><p>It was back to Dad's journal. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>The two brothers were still getting back into the rhythm of things. Still, they easily anticipated that the monster of the week as vampires. And with the help of Dad's journal, their pattern wasn't hard to decipher. With the vampire interrogation having gone smoothly, Dean pulled the Impala up in front of the dirty, abandoned barn.</p><p>"This the place?" Sam asked. </p><p>"Dark, creepy, something out of West Kraven's erotic fantasy? Yeah, it's 100% the place." Dean answered in his usual brusque tone. He couldn't help but be reminded of the barn where he first met Cas...Dean pushed the thought out of his head. This was a hunt, and he needed to concentrate. </p><p>"All right." Dean sighed, opening the Impala's trunk. </p><p>As Sam grabbed his machete and gun, Dean headed for the box of shurikens. </p><p>"Come on, one time," Dean smirked at Sam.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, "No."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"No." Sam shook his. </p><p>"But we could-" Dean was cut off by Sam's bitch face.</p><p>Devastated, Dean slammed the box of shuriken’s shut, tossing them back in the trunk. <em>Next time</em>. He thought to himself. </p><p>Instead, he grabbed the second machete from Sam, and they headed into the barn. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>They had gotten the two boys out which was good. But the fight was taking a bit longer than they had anticipated. Jenny’s return had been a bit unexpected, but not completely surprising. As the fight was about to pick up, the whole barn shook. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks as the barn doors flew off its hinges and the lights went out.</p><p>Sparks flew as the light bulbs blew, and a figure made its way into the barn. Dean smiled. He couldn’t see who the figure was, but he didn’t need to see to know.</p><p>As the figure made its way into the barn, he approached Dean. The vampires moved towards the figure, attacking the intruder, but the figure simply held his hand to their heads, and they burned.</p><p>Sam watched from the corner of the barn. On guard at first but relaxed at the sight of the trench coat.</p><p>Dean couldn’t take his eyes of Castiel, and neither could Castiel take his eyes off Dean. He had heard Dean’s prayers. Of course, he had. But there was work to be done. Jack had decided to do some work on heaven. Castiel, of course, had helped. As desperate as he had been to make his way back to Dean, Cas was an angel, and he had his duty to complete. But now that things were all in order, he had instantly made his way back to his family.</p><p>As Cas finally made his way in front of Dean, the two grabbed each other in a tight embrace. Cas couldn’t help but think back to the time Dean had talked to him so seriously about personal space. Cas smiled at the memory and held onto Dean just a bit tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's usual complaints about personal space had gone out the window. </p><p>Dean himself hadn't realised it yet but he was practically glued to the angel since he'd come back. </p><p>Cas was surprised. After his confession, he hadn't thought Dean would want to see him again. Of course, he had heard Dean's prayers, but Castiel had been worried they were out of grief, not because Dean had actually felt the same way. But, as they left the barn and he felt Dean's shoulder bump his, Castiel couldn't help the small smile. </p><p>There hadn't been a single word exchanged between the hunter and angel. But neither of them had to say a word to know how that other was feeling in that moment. </p><p>As they quietly made their way out of the barn, Castiel caught glimpse of a dangerous rebar sticking out of a beam and bent it back against wood (just in case). </p><p>The three got into the Impala and drove back to the bunker, just enjoying the silence and each other's presence. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived back at the bunker, Miracle ran up to them, madly wagging his tail. </p><p>"You got a dog?" Castiel asked in his usual rough voice.</p><p>"Yeah, his names Miracle. He was kind of your replacement," Dean joked. </p><p>Castiel frowned but stayed silent. Instead, he patted Miracle on the head as the dog sniffed him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>As they began unpacking, Sam spoke up, "I've been thinking a lot, since we defeated Chuck. And, I made a decision, I'm gonna retire." </p><p>Dean paused in his movements for just a split second. Nodding slowly he then continued to unpack.</p><p>"Now that Chuck isn't God anymore, I feel like things are going to get a bit quieter. I think it's a good time for me to go back to law school and finish my degree." </p><p>Dean walked over to Sam and patted his shoulder firmly, "I'm proud of you Sammy." </p><p>Sam paused, "Yeah, Dean, I'm proud of you too. W-wait, you're not going to stop me?"</p><p>Dean shook his head, "Nah man, you deserve it. Hell, we all deserve to retire at this point. I've been having the same thoughts." </p><p>Sam looked at Dean's face curiously. Dean was being serious about this. </p><p>"I actually got a job contract, working in construction. Need to work towards getting a construction management degree. Thinking 'bout getting it online." Dean clarified. </p><p>Cas smiled warmly at Dean, the Angel full of emotion, "I think that's a great idea Dean." </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>10 Years Later</p><p>The Men of Letters bunker was bustling. Since Sam and Dean decided to retire, get their degrees and begin some normal apple pie life, they had begun rebuilding the Men of Letters on the side. Sam and Dean are, and always will be hunters at heart, so when they said they would retire, no one was surprised to see that they hadn't fully let the life go. During the day, Dean would head to whichever construction site he was assigned to, and Sam would walk into his office, in attire similar to that of what he wore when he was imitating federal officers. But when they got back to their homes, they were answering calls from whichever hunter needed their help. </p><p>Cas was always flying back and forth from heaven and earth. But when he was on Earth, he always returned to Dean. Dean would complain, always in his usual self deprecating manner. He would tell Cas, "I'm getting old Cas. I'm getting wrinkles." </p><p>And Cas would reply saying, "Your wrinkles are beautiful, Dean."</p><p>Of course, Dean would only shoot back, "But I can see my hair greying, I'm starting to look more and more like an old man."</p><p>But Cas would only shake his head and kiss his wrinkles and the top of his head, telling Dean, "I love your grey hairs, Dean."</p><p>By this point, Dean would realise he had started a losing battle. So instead, he would just chuckle and say, "I love you too." </p><p>Dean had come far in the last few years. Afraid to say those words, but knowing they were true. At first, he would only say 'Me too'. But Cas had been patient. Waiting, as he always did for Dean. </p><p> </p><p>As for Sam, he had married Eileen, unsurprisingly. They had a beautiful son together, Sam naming him Dean Winchester Jr.</p><p>Dean had very vocally dismissed the idea at first but gave in by the end. Falling for Little Dean as soon as his nephew was born. </p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Dean's end had come abruptly. Castiel was in heaven, tending to some matters, and he had gotten a call from Jody. A couple of newbie hunters who had just joined the Men of Letters had gone missing on a hunt. </p><p>Dean was over 50 years old at this point and knew he was too old to be doing this. However, he couldn't refuse when some kids were in danger. So of course, he had dusted off the old Impala with Sam in tow and gone to help. </p><p>Dean hated witches. But, of course, it had been witches. They had found the hunters, locked in the basement of the witches home. The witch had been saving them for ingredients in the next town for this sick spell. </p><p>The <strike>bitch</strike>, sorry the witch, had set up hex bag bombs across the town, and killing the bitch had done nothing to stop the hundreds of literal magic bombs scattered throughout.</p><p>There was no way that the Winchester's could save everyone. Of course, the spell could be broken and the hex bag's rendered useless. Except, of course, it needed a human sacrifice. </p><p>Dean grabbed his gun, ready to let himself be the one to take the heat.</p><p>Sam grabbed him by the arm, "Dean, what are you doing?"</p><p>"It needs a human sacrifice, I'm giving it one."</p><p>"What? Dean, no. Just, hang on!"</p><p>Dean grabbed Sam by the shoulders, "We don't have time." </p><p>Sam shook his head, "Fine, I'll do it."</p><p>Dean shook his head, "No. I can't do magic Sam, you have more experience doing this stuff anyway. You gotta finish the spell after the sacrifice. Anyway, you have Little Dean to take care of." </p><p>"Dean. I can't let you do this."</p><p>Dean paused and looked straight into his eyes, "It's okay Sam. I've got this. I've got you. I've always got you." </p><p>Sam heard the gunshot, but he didn't register it until he realised Dean was falling. He caught Dean, holding him up. </p><p>"Dean. Dean!" Sam panicked, grabbing Dean desperately.</p><p>"It's okay Sammy. It's okay. I love you. I'm proud of you Sammy, I'm proud of us." Dean voice although obviously pained, came across loud and clear to Sam. </p><p>Sam held back his tears as much as he could and choking back a sob, "Y-yeah, D-dean, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm proud of us too."</p><p> </p><p>___</p><p> </p><p>Dean came to, standing in front of a lush forest and large mountains. He smiled, "Well, at least I made it to heaven."</p><p>"Yep," Dean turned towards the familiar voice, only to see Bobby, sitting in front of Harvelle's Roadhouse.</p><p>"What memory is this?" Dean asked.</p><p>"It ain't ya idjit." Bobby chuckled. </p><p>Dean frowned, "Yeah it is. Cus the last I heard, you...you were in heaven's lock-up".</p><p>"Was. Now I'm not. That kid of yours, before he went, wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out. And then he and Cas, well they set some things right. Pulled down all the walls. Heaven isn't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should've been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. So, how about you head inside and say hello to everyone."</p><p>Dean turned around, looking inside the Roadhouse. He saw his mom, his dad, Ash, Jo and Ellen, Rufus, Charlie and Kevin, and even Cas inside. He smiled fondly at them, and realised, they were waiting for him. </p><p>"It ain't just heaven Dean," Bobby said, watching Dean affectionately, "it's the heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for ya. It's perfect."</p><p>Dean looked down, "It's almost perfect."</p><p>Bobby looked at him understandingly, "He'll be along. Time up here, it's...it's different."</p><p>Dean nodded and grabbed the beer Bobby offered. Slowly, the two of them headed into the Roadhouse. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel turned around immediately, smiling sadly at Dean, "I'm sorry I wasn't there Dean. You're here too soon."</p><p>Dean cut him off with a kiss.</p><p>"Nothing to be sorry for Cas. Thank you. For everything." Dean whispered as he pulled away. </p><p>Castiel just smiled at Dean and led him towards the rest of his family, hand in hand. </p><p>Dean couldn't wait to share this with Sam and Cas. </p><p>He couldn't wait to share this with his family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading this everyone.</p><p>I hope I was able to bring a bit more happiness to peoples day with this ending.</p><p>That series finale hit me hard, and even the smallest changes to the episode could have made such big changes. </p><p>Anyway, hope everyone liked this ending!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you enjoyed the story, and what you think about this ending compared to what Andrew Dabb gave us...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>